metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Like Ashes
Frost Like Ashes is a reputive black metal band that formed in Kansas City, Missouri in 2001. The band has released an EP and an album titled Tophet, and their songs have appeared on 2 compilations titled A Brutal Christmas and A Treasury of Sorrows. Previously signed to Psycho Acoustix Records and currently to Sullen Records, their music combines elements of black metal, death metal and thrash metal with keyboards and virtuoisic vocals notable for "switching between about 10 different extreme styles within a given song." Frost Like Ashes - Tophet, The Whipping Post Their lyrics have achieved attention for their harsh output, providing a Biblical point of view for the regular, cruel themes of black metal music. The band is also controversial for using the typical war paint style often associated with the black metal visuals. Frost Like Ashes Interview.Rock-Impressions. History Two of the band members, Azahel and Adonijah, were former members of a band called Possession. Frost Like Ashes was formed on the vision of guitarist, Sebat, who would recruit Azahel (Vocals) and Syntyche (Bass) in 2001 and begin what has become an underground juggernaut hybrid of Black/Death Metal. Adonijah (drums), Qoheleth (keyboards) completed the group and they released their first EP on SoTD Records in 2003. They were able to get on the bill for Freakshow 13 in Las Vegas, performing alongside such bands as Stavesacre and Mortal Treason. In 2004, The band parted ways with Syntyche and acquired the skills of new bassist, Ruach. In 2005, after some frustrating delays, Frost Like Ashes first full-length CD, Tophet, was finally released. The recording has received many positive reviews and has helped Frost Like Ashes gain more popularity and notoriety. In the Spring and Summer of 2006, Frost Like Ashes performed in Omaha with Grave Storm and Epicurean, and in Minnesota with Crimson Thorn, Becoming the Archetype, and Crimson Moonlight. In March 13, 2008, Blabbermouth.net reported that the band signed a record deal with Sullen records, an imprint of Open Grave Records, for the release of the band's new EP, titled Born to Pieces. The follow-up to the group's 2006 acclaimed album Tophet will be issued this May and will be available as a limited release, with only 250 units to be produced. Frost Like Ashes signs with Sullen Records March 13, 2008. Blabbermouth.net Jarek of the Polish black metal band Elgibbor will be playing bass for Frost Like Ashes at their Cornerstone Festival concert. Members Current members *Azahel – Vocals (2001—Present) *Sebat – Guitar (2001—Present) *Jarek – Bass (2008—Present) *Adonijah – Drums (2001—Present) *Qoheleth – Keyboard (2004—Present) Former members *Syntyche – Bass (2001—2004) *Ruach – Bass (2004—2008) Discography *''A Brutal Christmas'' (SOTD Records) – 2002 (compilation) *''Pure As The Blood Covered Snow'' (SOTD Records) – 2003 *''A Treasury of Sorrows'' (Lifeless Records) – 2004 (compilation) *''Tophet'' (Psycho Acoustix Records) – 2005 *''Born to Pieces'' EP (Sullen Records) – 2008 References External links *Official website *HM Magazine Article *Interview at Wisemenpromotions *Interview at Rock-impressions * Frost Like Ashes at Encyclopaedia Metallum * Category:Bands Category:Move Protected fr:Frost Like Ashes Category:Black metal bands